Problem: $\left(-2x + 7\right)\left(3x + 4\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -2x \cdot \left(3x + 4\right) + 7 \cdot \left(3x + 4\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + \left( -8x + 21x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + 13x + \left( 7 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + 13x + 28$